The field of the disclosure relates to methods and systems for collection and analysis of particles from a machining process.
Dry (i.e., without coolant) drilling, milling, grinding, and other machine processing of many materials produces dust particles. The produced dust particles may vary in size between different materials, during a single operation on a single material, between different types of operations on a material, between different cutting tools, etc. Particles from machining of some known materials may include, among other sizes, particles that are ultrafine and can be respirated.
Some known systems perform open air sampling of particles in the air around a particle generating device. The distance and location of the detection instruments relative to the particle source may significantly impact the results of particle analysis in such systems. Moreover, if the particle-producing device being studied is used with an activated dust extraction system, the results of such sampling do not accurately represent the particles produced by the device. However, if the particle-producing device is studied without activating the devices dust extraction system, the area around the device may be contaminated with dust from the particle-producing device.